Jeff
Jeff & Some Aliens is an American adult animated sitcom created by Alessandro Minoli and Sean Donnelly. The series aired on Comedy Central between January 11, 2017 and March 15, 2017, consisting of 10 episodes. Starring *Brett Gelman as Jeff *Affion Crockett - Drake (ep3), Jesse (ep3) *Alessandro Minoli - Acid Guy (ep8), Astronaut#1 (ep7), Daycare Lady (ep2), Documentary Narrator (ep10), Drive Thru Guy (ep7), Ernest (ep7), French Chef (ep9), Freshy's Shopper (ep7), Grocery Store Man (ep9), Houston#2 (ep7), Human Actor Priest (ep5), Jimmy, Lutsky (ep8), Model Scout (ep6), Old Frenchman (ep5), Principal (ep3), Radio Announcer#2 (ep7), Sammy, Sammy's Dad (ep6), Ted, Young Frenchman (ep5), Young Sammy (ep6) *Alicia Silverstone - Alison, Denise (ep10), Scarlett (ep10), Talent Show Teacher (ep3) *Alison Becker - Zola (ep5) *Angel Laketa Moore - Kayla (ep3) *Betsy Sodaro - U.S. Ambassador (ep7), Zarla (ep7) *Brett Gelman - Little Jeff (ep6) *Brian Doyle-Murray - Zorby (ep4) *Bryan Safi - Mikey (ep9), Wedding Planner (ep9) *Carlos Alazraqui - Angry Audience Member (ep4), Doctor, Fan#1 (ep10), Federico (ep10), Garbageman (ep4), Jose (ep1), Lawyer (ep6), Stalker (ep10), Young Dad (ep1) *Cheech Marin - Mexican Ambassador (ep7), President of Mexico (ep7) *Chris Cox - Obama (ep5) *Christian Slater - Bartender (ep7), National Guard Officer (ep7), Zergzees (ep5), Zerk (ep7) *Daisuke Suzuki - Japanese Manager#2 (ep3) *Dave Herman - Host (ep1), Zib Zog's Father (ep1) *Debra Wilson - President of the United States (ep7) *Donnell Rawlings - Comedian (ep4) *Elena Crevello - Girl Scout (ep3), Madison (ep3) *Erin Gibson - Alien Girl (ep4), Grocery Store Woman (ep9), Host (ep2), Raquel (ep2), Stinger's Girlfriend (ep9) *Fred Tatasciore - Alien Captive (ep5), Alien Overseer#2 (ep1), Commercial VO (ep2), Jerry (ep7), Judge (ep2), Larry (ep1), MC (ep8), Narrator (ep5), Narrator (ep8), Radio Announcer#1 (ep7), Zargon (ep1) *Georgie Kidder - Corey's Younger Sister (ep1), Jeff's Little Sister (ep6), Timmy (ep6), Toddler Son (ep1) *Gracie DeVito - Alien Actress (ep4), Lil' Nubbins (ep4), Stoned Azurian Skater#2 (ep4) *Hannah Heller - Alien Hottie (ep7), Loan Officer (ep6), Sally (ep7), Zarlene (ep6) *Heidi Niedermeyer - Nancy (ep9), Stroller Woman (ep9) *Helena Mattsson - Doctor (ep8), Ingrid (ep8), Officer (ep8) *Iqbal Theba - Swami (ep7) *JB Blanc - Alien Video Host (ep4), Butler (ep4) *Jeff Lapensee - Fred (ep9), Priest (ep9) *Johnny Pomatto - Alien Hindu (ep5), Alien Travel Agent (ep5), Audience Member (ep5) *Jon Daly - Alien Businessman (ep5), Alien Waiter (ep5), Azurian Talk Show Host (ep4), Chet, George (ep7), Gloomy Little Boy (ep8), Hipster Alien Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep7), Office Man (ep8), Stoned Azurian Skater#1 (ep4), Znags (ep4), Znarx (ep7), Znorlax (ep5) *Josh Fadem - Alien Actor Jeff (ep5), Brad (ep2), Bully (ep6), Chandler (ep2), Clerk (ep6), Comedy Club Manager (ep4), Dave, Douche (ep1), Goon#2 (ep7), Goon#3 (ep7), Hipster Alien (ep4), Secret Service Guy#1 (ep7), Steve (ep3) *Juliet Mills - Jessica (ep10), Lady in Crowd (ep10) *Kate Hess - Hipster Alien Girl (ep5) *Katie Crown - Sasha (ep3), Teenage Clerk (ep3) *Keegan-Michael Key - Sauce (ep8) *Keith Ferguson - Homeless Guy (ep5), News Anchor (ep5) *Kesha - Znorla (ep4) *Malcolm McDowell - Grandfather (ep2), Zib Zog *Marc Evan Jackson - Duncan (ep5), Uprising Member (ep5) *Mario Lopez - Dancing on the Stars Host (ep4) *Mark Ivanir - Alien Criminal (ep4), Evgeny *Martin Wallström - EMT (ep8), Gustav (ep8), Raver (ep8) *Melissa Villaseñor - Adele (ep3), Julie (ep3) *Minae Noji - Daycare Attendant (ep2), Japanese Manager#1 (ep3), Lady Cardio Instructor (ep2) *Mitchell Whitfield - Alien Dad (ep4), Race Track Announcer (ep4) *Nat Faxon - Farmer (ep2) *Natalie Smyka - Fan#2 (ep10), Linda *Pamela Adlon - Alice (ep10), Kiki (ep10), Little Kiki (ep10), Ugly Young Lady (ep10) *Patrick St. Esprit - Nick, Panicked Man (ep7), Steve the General (ep7), Zorgo (ep7) *Peter Stormare - Cabbie (ep8), Retirement Specialist (ep8) *Rachael Harris - Whitney (ep8) *Richard Kind - Stanley, Supermarket Clerk (ep7), Video Store Clerk (ep7) *Rob Huebel - Pete (ep3) *Sean Donnelly - Alien Overseer#1 (ep1), Andy (ep2), Goon#1 (ep7), Houston#3 (ep7), Hugh Hefner (ep6), News Anchor (ep2), Pack (ep8), Parrot (ep6), Smoothie Customer (ep5), Steve Winslow (ep6), Stinger (ep9), Stu (ep10) *Steve Schirripa - Pawn Shop Man (ep2) *Tibo Charroppin - Mayor of Paris (ep5) *Tim Heidecker - Bruce Starr (ep6) *Tress MacNeille - Corey's Grandma (ep1), Houston#1 (ep7), Old Woman (ep7), Old Woman Audience Member (ep4), Pam, Reporter (ep6), Zeena (ep4) *Trevor Devall - 911 Narrator (ep7), Anchor (ep5), Reporter (ep7) *Zack Pearlman - Corey, Dorky Kid#1 (ep3), Police (ep1), Zlips (ep9) Category:Cartoons Category:2017 Cartoons